This Kiss Forever
by Silmaril Eyes
Summary: A Zelgadiss/Amelia songfic, with some classic Slayers silliness towards the end. Sap/fluff warning ^^;


Over and over I look in your eyesYou are all I desireYou have captured me

_Over and over I look in your eyes  
You are all I desire  
You have captured me_

There she stood the same as any other time, watching the waters on the lake move slowly, glistening in the half-moon light. She smiled slightly as the breeze ruffled her midnight black hair. Her long black lashes swept down onto her cheeks as her sapphire eyes disappeared behind their lids momentarily. The chimera took in the whole scene, his heart pounding and a strange feeling seeping into his mind, making him lose his grip on reality.

_I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go_

He stood there, watching the lake like she was. She knew he'd be out here. Why, she didn't know. His skin, blue as the morning skies, looked almost ethereal in the pale moonlight. He raised his face to the breeze as it caressed it gently, moving his hair, making it glint. Her breath was taken away, and she found herself wondering for the millionth time why he couldn't see how stunningly beautiful he really was. Her eyes fluttered closed and a smile touched her lips as the ever-so-familiar feeling of affection began to flower in her heart.

_I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know_

Zelgadiss stared at her for so long, everything but her blurred in his vision. He blinked furiously as she stood up, averting his eyes, a light blush colouring his cheeks. The blush grew strong as she walked towards him. He broke into a cold sweat and set his face in his usual impassionate manner.

_Could I hold you for a lifetime?  
Could I look into your eyes?  
Could I have this night to share this night together?_

Amelia walked towards Zelgadiss slowly. _'He'll refuse,'_ she though, panicking. _'After all, I'm just a hyperactive justice freak, aren't I?!' _She studied his face carefully as she approached him. Was it just the moonlight, or was he blushing? 'Has to be the moonlight,' she thought, and continued walking towards him. He was staring up at the stars.  
"Zelgadiss-san" she said, timidly.

_Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
Now you're here by my side  
You are next to me_

Zelgadiss ignored the knot of apprehension in his stomach as Amelia approached.  
"Amelia," he answered, his voice no different from usual.  
The young princess gestured to their surroundings. Behind them was the inn that they, Lina, Filia and Gourry were staying in. It seemed to have some sort of open-air nightclub as part of the nightly entertainment. He could hear Lina laughing from where he stood.  
"It's a beautiful night, and I was wondering-"  
Suddenly, a sound pierced the stillness of the night. Music, a slow, yet danceable song, seemingly liquid. Zelgadiss listened for a moment. It wasn't familiar to him, and yetit was.  
Amelia looked straight into the chimera's eyes. Zelgadiss felt that infuriating blush return.  
"I was wondering if you might want to dance?"

_I want to hold you and touch you and taste you  
And make you want no one but me  
I wish that this kiss could never end  
Oh baby please_

_'Oh, good one!'_ Amelia thought to herself as she watched the young man's eyes widen in surprise._ 'Girls don't ask guys to dance! At least, I don't think they do'_  
"AhI can't dance" Zelgadiss spluttered, and Amelia smiled at him, giggling.  
"Sure you can" she said, taking his cold hands in her warm ones. "You just let the music move your bodylisten to the rhythm. Then, the rest of you follows!"  
She began to demonstrate.  
"See? It's easy!"

_I don't want any night to go by  
Without you by my side  
I just want all my days  
Spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way_

She looked so incredibly gorgeous, dancing there, the moonlight kissing her eyes, hair, cheeksshe was shining. This was the hyperactive justice freak he knew during the day?  
"I" he blushed once again and tried imitating her movements.  
"See? It's easy!" she said, dancing around him. Her movements were liquid and smooth; she made it look so easy.  
"IAmelia, I don't have the faintest idea what I'm doing here"  
She giggled. "Neither do I. Just try not to step on my feet."  
He smiled in spite of himself and moved around her in time to the music.  
"That's it, Zelgadiss-sanyou've got it now!"  
He lifted his arm and twirled her away from him, then pulled her back, holding her close.  
"Did you learn thisas a princess?" he asked.  
"Nope," she answered. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing."  
"Magic" he murmured, staring into her eyes, which widened as she stared back at him.

_Could I hold you for a lifetime?  
Could I look into your eyes?  
Could I have this night to share this night together?_

"Itmust be," she murmured back, entranced by the blue of his eyes, only enhanced by the light violet hair framing his face.  
He twirled her around again, and she danced with as much grace as she possessed. Soon, she found her eyes were closed, and she was dancing blindly, lead by the chimera. A foreign feeling coursed through her bodywas it trust? Love? Both?  
Her eyes flew open as he dipped her body low, his face only inches from hers.  
"Zelgadiss-san" she whispered so quietly that she wasn't sure she had spoken at all.  
"Amelia?" he whispered back, his crystal blue eyes wide.  
_'His beautiful, beautiful eyes'  
_Amelia decided it was now or never.  
Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a wonderful, earth-shattering kiss.

_Could I hold you close beside me?  
Could I hold you for all time?  
Could I could I have this kiss forever?_

Zelgadiss nearly cried out as the princess pressed her lips to his, pressing her body close to his.  
He simply rested his hands on her slim shoulders, eyes wide with disbelief.  
_'She's kissing meI'm kissing her'  
_The penny dropped, and so did any of Zel's doubts. Pulling Amelia close to him, he wrapped one arm around her slim waist and stroked her silky dark hair with his free hand. The kiss grew deeper, and he murmured almost imperceptibly under her lips.  
She pulled away, blushing furiously. "Ggomen nasai, Zelgadiss-san"  
"Amelia."  
She looked up at him, eyes wide and full of tears.  
He leant down, and sweeping her into his arms once more, kissed her.

_Could I, could I have this kiss forever?_

"Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii!!"  
"Ne, Lina?" Gourry said through a mouthful of food, watching the redhead almost leap over their table.  
"Ahahahaha!!" She laughed. "Zel and Amelia are kissing, woohaa!"  
Gourry squinted at the silhouetted couple by the edge of the lake. "No way!"  
"Yes way! Now pay up!! That's 10 bucks from you to me!!! They kissed before the end of the story, ohohoho!"  
"Aww, but"  
"But nothing! Cough it up, buddy!"  
"Heyyyif they kissed after the end of the storywouldn't that mean no one woul--"  
"GOURRY!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you thinking?"  
"Yeah, I think so"  
"What'd I tell you about thinking, huh?!"  
"Oh, sorry Lina! I won't do it again!"  
"With any sort of luck"


End file.
